Conpendium of Beasts
This is a page (started by SL User: Arala Cran / LenTamiko) for GoThongs by JasX holding some data about the various beasts of GoThongs you may encounter during your adventures, it consists of enemies, friendly creatures, traps, and even bosses. Please take note of these tips: _________________________ -There will also be notes of what you can and can not summon with the provided "Monster Spawner" as well. -This will be updated overtime so be sure to keep an eye out for updates, new enemies or feel free to add proper corrections over various errors when sighted. -This page is a placeholder for the time, if it's out of place please take the proper actions of it when need be. (request to staff directly) -This may hold a few spoilers but I'll try to keep it as clean from spoilers as possible. -Things will certainly be all out of order for now here, please forgive me of this. Errors included, be warned. -The Monster Spawner will not spawn boss-type monsters with their boss potential stats, but nerfed and with less HP to like that of a regular enemy, unless otherwise confirmed. -"Friendly" status monsters might not be exactly friendly as they usually should be when they are summoned by the Monster Spawner provided with your GoThongs pack; I could be wrong but this is not yet confirmed but be warned for just-in-case! -Images of the monsters for the COB will coming later on too! :) ...if this is approved, that is. _________________________ The basic enemies. These can be summoned by the Monster Spawner: Minor Skeleton , (Skeleton Soldier who's unarmed and small. Your very first encounter contact. He can smack you a bit.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Skelcrawler , (A slightly larger Skeleton Soldier who crawls and aims for low-blows. He can bind you from moving! Can use a tag-attack with Skeleton Spanker. There's a boss version in Toonie's PanRi Mod who doesn't exactly bind you in place but uses a painful geyser attack that depletes HP overtime while you're distracted by the mob if you don't move.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Skeleton Mage , (Stronger skeleton dude who attacks from any range, from Bone Fist to his "dangerous" Bone Trap that drains HP and builds arousal as you stand in it.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Skeleton Lasher , (A strong and larger skeleton soldier who is armed with a black dildo that can interrupt your special attacks / casting attacks by hitting you in the crotch with such said dildo, lol) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Skeleton Spanker , (skeleton soldier armed with a spank pad, he does a lot of damage and orders Skelcrawler to turn you around for a free back-attack while bound!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Thirsty Skeleton , (an interesting worn-down skeleton soldier who targets girls at best if he attacks boys too ; can suck a girl's tits to buff himself up to x3 Defense without harming... also rapidly raises arousal) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Residue , (purple little slime, be careful as they can counter a victim with a bad status that reduces speed if they're hit too much up-close!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Redsidue , (red little slime, a bit stronger than his purple partner and has a high chance of causing counterattacks with same said bad status as the purple! Unconfirmed, but I think the red one attacks faster than the purple variant too.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Globber , (a more advanced green slime guy with a nice tongue... to lick his victims.....) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Blueglob , (an advanced blue slime guy who likes to sneak up on you and give you a nice rubbing on the crotch harmlessly... until your arousal is full, then proceeds to attack you. There is one who is friendly and can be a pet, but you'll need to talk to Toonie for that info!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Eels , (underwater enemies in a cluster who can attack you at any mid-range without notice, often one slips in your thong to raise arousal for a period of time. Can be pesky when they're often by the anenomies who pull-in and grab you if your arousal is full while underwater.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Shambler , (a basic mobile plant enemy with a nice large tongue who greets you by licking your crotch and preventing you from moving while also raising arousal but hurting you too. They attack with tentacle-vines up close, can sometimes be found in groups and are quite hard to see) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Lotus , (an Advanced plant-sentinel enemy who can't move but lobs acid globs from a distance, or whips a victim up close... if in a certain distance in mid-range, they can use both for a very painful combo! They are sometimes difficult to see but they can attack from a blind spot in thick brush very easily.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Worm , (a sneaky large worm who was once in a previous saga known as "Tentacles in Space", and was at first just a trap-type monster; well not anymore! He's been promoted to an attack-type, and loves to attack someone from below, if you can't have tight armor, make sure to have plenty of lube as they can even chase you from a point once sighted, but going again below or behind you if you thought you've lost him. Likes to go into other places... sometimes with two.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Acid Worm , (another sneaky large worm, but this one is green and can also attack at long range with spitting acid pools at a victim to dissolve one's attire but never the skin or anything vital, lol) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Shocktacle , (a stationary blue semi-large tentacle enemy that can shoot taser shock bolts at a victim when far away that can interrupt, or discharge a long "deadly" shock field while up-close. Both can be interrupted if you can catch him in the act fast enough, but stopping his "Shock" attack is best because it prevents him from using special moves for several seconds.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boglasher , (a stationary large purple slime beast who is adorned with tentacles and can attack at any range. if up close he'll whip you and if angry will use Bog Lash to cause heavy damage and stun you for a second, while if at long range, will use roots of lust below you that constantly damage yet greatly arouse you at the same time, just like the bone trap from a Skeleton Mage but much more effective but you can also freely step away from them too... it's deceptively alluring for first-timers as you might not notice them toying with you down there at first unless you have the "PainSounds" mod activated. There is a special boss variant in PanRi mode who is immense in size and uses unique attacks instead, such as damaging the entire area with acid if shot with a harpoon weapon.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cock Goblin , (a cute but naughty little goblin who can go with groups who often yells "Naim!" when he's agitated and just about to attack you. Quite intelligent and popular, these boys appear almost all across the place and gain more unique abilities as you progress through the world of GoThongs. Usually aggressive but not always and not every single one of them, there are a few exceptions of Cock Goblins who might offer you help, and there are friendly ones ahead who give you quests as well.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cock Goblin Flailer , (a bigger, stronger, more aggressive red variant Cock Goblin who has a spiked collar around his "blade" which he will interrupt a victim with if trying to use a special skill or casting... but of also which doesn't hurt a victim when he's stuffing her/him. One of them is actually friendly and can revive over a few seconds when incapacitated.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cock Goblin Flinger , (a yellow variant Cock Goblin who uses "Furious Fap" to blind a protagonist, causing a massive screen blur effect and stalls you for a second. This attack can be interrupted.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cock Goblin Shaman , (a stronger green Cock Goblin who uses buffs on other things by healing or enraging them with more attack power, better interrupt/defeat him first if he's in a group and quickly! Boss Notes - If the boss Shaman is taken down, he will leave a lot of mushroom spore traps around indefinitely until both he and his brother are defeated, watch your step because despite the fact the mushroom tentacles are just pleasure, there is a pesky anemone around that will be a real nuisance in the middle of the arena! Some later variants of Goblin Shamans can actually use spells to attack you as well, be careful and take them down first!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cock Goblin Mage , (a more intelligent counterpart of the Cock Goblin Shaman who is more offensive in his spell arsenal for sure! If no other goblins are around, focus on this baddy mage first! If there however is a clever combo of Mage and Shaman, you still better focus on the Shaman first to prevent healing teamwork, then work on this mage next in line!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Imp , (similar to Cock Goblins but are the more advanced and intelligent counterpart brethren, sometimes armed with weapons and abilities! He sometimes can cast bad status spells that greatly increases arousal vulnerability while unarmed.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Imp Impaler , (an Imp armed with a dildo-spear who likes to impale boys and girls from below in non-lethal, completely lewd ways that does no harm, but greatly rises arousal and prevents you from moving at all, even attacking, for a short while. He starts first by stealing your thong which severely lowers defense, then sticks it in your lewd spots.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Imp Lasher , (an Imp armed with a whip who disarms your weapons and causes high damage. There's also two bosses! Both are located in PanRi Mode. One is a Pimp who uses a strong "Pimp Slap" attack but becomes a good guy if defeated once. The other is a main boss who attacks you at a control terminal room, he will have you bound in a forced escape sequence by sadistically whipping you, doing some damage to HP if you don't stop him!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Eye , (Harmless, but causes bad status and immobilize you from uncontrollable masturbation. There's a higher mark version who actually causes you to hurt yourself while doing so in later areas....) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Bespiker , (a floating eye like enemy discovered in PanRi Mode who resembles a Beholder from Tentacles In Space, but different. In GoThongs, he is actually armed with four spiky joints that can attack you by ripping your clothes several times in a row; if he does this four times and lands one more skill attack he will hurt you a lot!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Phantom , (a ghost enemy from the previous game: Tentacles in Space, but more advanced here, who can follow up a pair of skill attacks on first sight by forcing you into an auto-arousal haunting curse then closes in to cold-squeeze your crotch.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes DemonDick , (a very strange fellow who uses a unique set of moves for his attacks; if you're male, he'll charge into you with "Head-On collision" which causes a high amount of damage and stuns you, ouch! If you're a girl like me, well, he can't do that skill at all, but some reason almost 95% of his attacks, despite doing little damage, will greatly increase arousal? ...happens to me all the time some reason, but guessing it's really no surprise they have a high charm effect on girls, even an NPC fell for it.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Virus , (a quad-legged little bugger who has a nasty Infect attack that can stack as he constantly casts it, infecting you with a pain that hurts like poison overtime, and more-so as he stacks it... but "riding" him stops the pain if your clothes came off?) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Quadropus , (A four-legged octopus with a single eye and armed with an ink attack that stacks arousal as you take a hit from his basic attacks. Upon humiliation defeat, he seems to go after people with fully arranged profiles registered thru the JasX HUD; breast sucking for girls like me, or penis sucking for boys, but I'm not entirely sure. There's certainly a mid-Boss version in Toonie's PanRi Mod who is much noticeably larger than all the rest, and he has a powerful attack "Blinding Ink" that literally does blind you!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Octocat Tux , (this Cat-Octopus fellow has been known from Tentacles in Space, and there's a group of them in a chapter of their own here [this is unconfirmed as I haven't gone very far in TiS yet to see them, but there is a thong from the Octocats in TiS and I have seen very few as enemies]. Some are neutral, while most others are hostile.). The octocats are a long running gag in JasX games. Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Octocat Calico , (same as the previous info of the Octocat, but he/she's a Calico variant. They often hover as they move from place to place.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Octocat Snowmew , (Like the other two yet another different variant, a solid white color version.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Octocat Cook , (a Octocat Chef who tricked you into doing his bidding. Neutral at first but then becomes an enemy afterward when you attempt to escape.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Minisini , (friendly at most, these cute little black Octocat children like to escort you in pairs of two and fiercely attack any nearby enemies for you, but there's some who are forced to fight against you too because of their boss...) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Octosini, a quest giver in MQ05 who is more interested in ladycats than actually doing what the Octojackson commands. Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Small Gnoll , (a horny male gnoll who's into yiff with anyone else; be it you're boy or girl, he has eyes for you in lewd ways! Quite feral and beastly, he doesn't even need weapons but his one "sword" and he'll have quite a fast 'thrusting' once he rips your clothes off.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Gnoll Shaman , (a skill user Gnoll who stands out by wearing a red hood. He attacks at almost any range, casts a constant damaging earth spell and follows up with slow spell that hampers your speed by -20%.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Golem , (a Sand Golem who is quite durable and discharges a damaging sandstorm while up-close... for your clothes. For some funny reason though his "blade" seems to be the only part that isn't all brittle...) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Nougat Golem , (a second, more flavorful and rare version of a Golem who loves meeting people around special, rare occasions... talk about chocolate with creamy filling... literally.... he doesn't have any skill attacks but as his HP falls below half he will start to melt which drains his own HP to damage both you and himself until he's incapacitated. There is a boss version in PanRi Mode who uses a massive earthquake attack to damage the entire field!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Witch , (a naughty woman who uses Befuddle to have your own spells backfire/friendly-fire so watch out! She also can stop you with Mind control and force you to masturbate or hold off a friend, stopping you both but also preventing any enemies from attacking you all either. There's two boss versions of her in a standard side quest of GoThongs.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Zapbot , (a sneaky little droid that moves along the ground and can snipe you with a zapper that damages and stuns overtime. Be careful as this might be glitched in rare cases and it won't come off!) If it does get stuck, you can right-click and detach it manually. Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Legbot , (a more aggressive bot that will interrupt you a lot, facing it and being punted in the crotch hurts worse than being kicked in the butt, ouch!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cultist Green , (a Lizardman in a green Cultist Robe who attacks with spells. Some are friendly, but they are shady businessmen indeed.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cultist Merchant , (another Lizardman in grey robes though who are still just as shady. Sometimes he may use a grope attack.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Gnawer , (a less lewd, super aggressive and hilariously noisy enemy who bites victims till their clothes are torn off. Their biting skill can be interrupted. There's also a boss variant who is very large, exclusive to PanRi Mode and uses a "Clamp" skill to attempt biting a victim in half and will not let someone go until escape sequence is done right or someone is defeated, ouch!) These were heavily influenced by an EverQuest monster. Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Cacodemon , (From Doom??? No, not that Cacodemon but he's still red and has a single eye. Much smaller and more focused on lustful attacks than his Doom counterpart, he can inflict fear that stuns you for 4 seconds. There's also a boss version variant in Toonie's PanRi mode, well... he only appeared in her additional mod first anyway lol.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes RockSprite Evil , (a little earth elemental guy who's corrupt compared to others. he often uses a defensive spell to boost his defense and by some chance counter you if careless) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Icecrawler , (a quad-legged Ice insect-like creature exclusive to PanRi Mode who attacks you with his tail. Getting hit by his special skill too much will freeze you if you take 5 hits from it without interrupting him or getting it off of yourself quickly!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Ice Elemental , (a stationary angry-looking ice blocky guy spotted in PanRi Mode who can attack by discharging blizzard breath if you're up-close for high damage, or poke you in the crotch with a long ranged melee attack from below, the pervert...). The ice elemental was the first monster ever added to GoThongs. It was just never used in the official levels. Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes WaterSprite Evil , (a green water being who tends to start a fight by reducing your haste and casting a regen spell on himself or his friends who is exclusive to PanRi Mode. Beware his chance to counterattack! Often found in pairs.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes WaterSprite Ice , (a dark blue water elemental variant opponent only seen in PanRi Mode who is stronger than his water elemental brethren. These boys are found in the deeper areas of a corrupted waterworks area in groups. He can also freeze you but likes to lower your attack power too and packs a bit of a punch.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes WindSprite Bad , (a wind elemental underling who is aggressive and can use a familiar skill from Tentacles in Space in where a Turkey could confuse you by a counterattack of a cyclone, forcing you to spin a full 360 degrees unable to attack, move or defend yourself. These enemies are exclusive to PanRi Mode.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes _________________________ Traps/kamikaze: Anemone , (a very pesky and somewhat non-lewd plant that can be spotted in water or on land. If you have even the slightest bit of arousal, it'll pull you in and bind you while draining your MP away. You'll have to follow the glowing input sequence correctly to escape, or suffer having all your MP drained before it lets you go. If done correctly you are invincible against its drain grapple for a few seconds. You cannot be attacked by anything anymore when bound, but this bugger can be quite troublesome in some situations despite doing no HP damage. Cannot be defeated.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Suckerfish , (a kamikaze fish who careens straight at you very fast that latches onto your lewd bits and raises arousal for no damage, then disappears.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Splatter , (a very small and hard to see green slime who approaches you and explodes on contact or nearby if too far when sighted. Once they do, they slip lewd goo into your thong which stops you for a second and raises arousal for 3 to 5 seconds if you were too close.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes FloorHand , (a ghost trap in where someone can helpfully or unhelpfully give you a lifting hand to reach a high spot in a certain quest as a hint... by the back of your thong, raising a lot of pain! No HP damage though. Cannot be defeated.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes WallHand , (a sneaky ghost who slips a nice hand through your legs and holds and rubs your crotch for your pleasure. Can't be disabled.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Globtrap , (your first encounter of a trap mechanic in GoThongs in where around a corner a large stationary, or sometimes mobile green glob will hold you in place and pumps you with lots of tentacle slime. Doesn't hurt at all but each time it stuffs you every 0.3 seconds with more slime, it stacks to a 15 that lowers your healing rate down to a -75% blight! If your class doesn't have a dispel, then you better try to follow the input of an escape sequence correctly before it gets too far out of hand, else if you'll have to wait off to the side for a minute. Cannot be defeated.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Worm Trap , (a batch of random worms hard to spot other than a small well-placed round batch of rocks in a tiny circle on the ground. They catch you and either smack you in the crotch for pain but no HP damage, or slither up and down your lower region till you come to full arousal. Cannot be defeated.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Ride Trap , (a trap spotted by a green hole in the ground or wall in where a tentacle comes out to greet you by a nice soft rubbing through between the legs to make you fully aroused. Cannot be destroyed.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes SporeShroom , (a trap mushroom that emits aphrodisiac mist that raises arousal by 35% every 5 seconds. Often found in groups around some areas. Cannot be destroyed, but self-destructs after a set amount of time on its own.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Mindshroom, a legacy druid spell monster, no longer used by druids. Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Grab Tent , a legacy tentaclemancer spell. No longer used in game. Monster Spawner Summonable: ??? (could be?) Spad , (a Spanking Pad trap on the ground that binds and spanks your butt, ouch! Cannot be destroyed.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes SpankMachine , (another Spanking Pad trap that is on the ceiling of some factories, ouchies! Can't break this one either.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes _________________________ Friendly: HealBulb , (a special kind of anemone found underwater that always heals you when you're close, very handy fellow!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes(?) Lil' Sugar , (a sassy Imp Pimp who makes a deal with you smoothly. You are in charged of escorting him to his house while eliminating witches who tried to take it over. He has different commentary of you and progress; such as if you're male then he calls you the "Big T" putting up competition with him, or if you're a well-fit girl then he talks about your nice buxom, and if you're a Loli, he'll be disappointed. He also scoffs enemies you defeat, and becomes unhappy if you are harmed. I think he may reduce revival delay time for you too.) Monster Spawner Summonable: No (?) Human Female Toga , (a common lady around in town. Most of them are friendly, one requires rescue before she is defeated by a gang of imps, while two on another hand are hostile especially to other girls because of being under Lil' Sugar at first, there's no choice but to take them down anyway.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes (?) Human Male Thongsmith , (a common man around in the city who helps you with thongsmithing, or asking you for quests, and sometimes bombing a path open for you in some places ahead too.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes (?) Human Male Courier , (another gentleman who is just a casual, harmless NPC.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes (?) Tiger Thongsmith , (a male lycanthrope tiger furry who also helps with thongsmithing and asks for requests at times. These boys are normal before they became corrupt into the TentacleTigers. One is a bit frisky and would like to just spank you before being rescued lol) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes (?) RockSprite Good , (there's a few but the main one you'll get to know is named Bao. Exclusive to PanRi Mode, he helps you fight the evil Rocksprites and a horde of Cock Goblins to defend a village. Once done and you get to the main boss and liberate the Earth Primal from corruption, he'll join you and provide casual home support for you such as building structures and providing free food in your new home upon each return. Very generous!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes WaterSprite Good , (the second partner in PanRi's Story who is a Water Elemental. He almost dies in a serious mission to stop the Water Primal from being completely corrupted and stops him from defeating you, but miraculously survives. He keeps your water supplies purified and freely fills all your used waterskins in a second at your command. He also has a hot spring for you at the side of the house that removes all negative stats and corruption, and also in turn gives a cleansing buff if you stay in it long enough.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes WindSprite , (there is only one wind elemental in PanRi who is good and this one is holding the name of a certain Tekken character lol... Feng. He helps you with attacking enemies and prevents you from falling off ledges to your doom. Once through with the boss fight, he too will follow you back home. At the Homestead, he offers daily changing deals with consumable items and other nice trinkets that are helpful to have.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes _________________________ Mystery: Cauldron Trap , (a cauldron that does absolutely nothing...?) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes TentTickler , (this does nothing...?) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Octocat Female , (a pink lady Octocat who doesn't attack you at all and is busy with her boyfriend.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes _________________________ Bosses: Skeleton King , (leader of the Skeleton Krew sporting a crown and is armed with a milk bottle, and your actual very first Boss Fight in GoThongs. He can also deploy bone traps while at the same time uses a perverted low-blow for fun like the Skeleton Lashers but that doesn't interrupt you or stun you unlike the Skeleton Lashers. He can summon two minor skeleton soldiers and regens health by drinking milk from the tanks... which you can actually intercept and use for yourself!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No (?) Gnoll , (the boss of the Gnolls who may use unique moves such as a blast roar, or cockslap which hurts worse than a cock goblin by knocking you down first then pushes you down. He is a persistent boss and appears more than once, as he shows up in more than one chapter/quest! In the daily/weekly challenge mode quests, he has a chance to appear at the Gnoll Fort and is armed with a new arsenal of moves and can lob deadly spears that can mortally wound a player!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No ServoProbe , (a quad-legged spider bot who looks like a previous boss from Tentacles in Space. He may be noticeably smaller but more sleeker and much faster than before here! First seen in "a Nightmare" which is a special quest as a boss who cannot be harmed whatsoever! He even talks! All you can do is escape, and he's quite alert at that! If spotted he will shoot something at you and tractor beam drag you to him and proceed attacking! Smaller variants are seen in Toonie's PanRi mode and aren't as powerful and lack such tractor beam attack, but they can sneak up on you from a blind spot.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Cultist Purple , (Lizard dude in the purple robes calls himself the boss of the cult. He uses skills like the rest but is armed with more unique spells of his own too so be careful! He can also deploy Residue summon pools as well! He is infamous for treating one of his own men named Steve very poorly. A little karma helps if you understand how Steve actually feels at a certain point...) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Cock Goblin Gimp , ? (*target information not known yet.... could perhaps be the boss of St. 3.3 who tricked and captured you at the start. He is armed with a Earth Spell and some bombs attempting to go kamikaze. Although defeated at first, he comes back in St 7.5 and is more powerful.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Cock Goblin Redditor , (a strong and much bigger Red Cock Goblin who's a boss!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Imp Pimp , (a very stylish Imp Leader wearing a hat who has a unique set of skills of his own, one is friendly and the other who is in PanRi Mode is too..... but after you fight him first) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Crystal , (a large crystal weapon used by the Cock Goblins as a last resort, extremely powerful as it is dangerous and can one-shot "defeat" groups of players if not hiding from its massive shockwave burst! Has lots of defense too!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes (?) Boss version?: No (?) Recordkeeper , (a large ancient sentient android who is well built compared to most of the other robotic beings seen in GoThongs, armed with a dildo in one hand and can emit shockwave pulses to damage a target too. If too close, he will grab and hold you with his vibrator for 5 seconds and I think lowers speed and defense after he lets you go. There's three boss variants, and three friendly variants who actually won't attack you. You can ask the friendly one to hold you with his buzzer and he gives you the "numb" status which lowers enemy status effects in PanRi MOD developed by Toonie. The first major boss encounter is in "Machines of War" where if targeted by his overshock, you best stay away from friendly targets, then also he can detonate damage grids over quadrants of the room too. Lastly, in between certain percentages of the battle, he uses another dangerous-but-sexy attack and which is his best at that, where he binds all other players except a single one in a field trap which softly shocks a person down there till his/her thong is gone... along with their HP and proceeds to an endless probing of him/her, unless you break your partner/s free.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No The Octojackson , (leader of the OctoCats and I guess might be a returning antagonist from Tentacles in Space? Either way he is quite powerful and can discharge a rotary twn eye-beam, summon minishis to attack you, stun you by hypnosis to adore him, and call out for a cheeseburger... lol! He is not defeated because if you do successfully follow up the main story, a friendly Red Cultist and the previous friendly Red Cock Goblin along with a Thongsmith all gang up and chase him away from you.) The Octojackson is a long running gag based on Jackson Greyman, who also made the octocat noises. Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Thomas Losko , (the most stylish, smartest, and best Skeleton leader seen in GoThongs, and is a special boss. He was murdered and framed for a crime he did not commit, but his way of revenge is.... by lewd means? Not complaining here! Anyway, his fight is a fun one; aside of similar but more skilled moves than the Skeleton King, he also controls the field in where you must dance to avoid dark molesting hands and constant damage. In set intervals, he'll call a stop-time break and check participants... if you're a male, he'll snarl at you in disgust and ignore you, if you're a Loli, he'll also get angry and yell "What heresy is this?!?" but if you're a girl like me, well... far more efficient at milking than a common lowly Thirsty Skeleton, he'll absorb and gain a large defensive and offensive boost by a percentage!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No TentacleTiger , (a powerful tiger furry who got infected and became a tentacle mutant monster and they are only seen around high-ranking areas. They can use a pull beam to drag a victim toward them and follow up with a grapple which cannot be escaped until they cause enough damage and arousal boost. There's two stronger variants with even more skill in their arsenal; the first one main encounter is a boss; he not only uses the two noted skills, but emits a toxic pool of damaging ooze as well over a very wide area which does not dissipate until he is taken down. The second mini-boss encounter will be where he will sneak behind you to snatch your thong off and block all of your skills and buffs except for basic, weak attacks.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss Version(s)?: No Leech , (First encounter is a Boss, but the other ones are basic yet tough enemies. As they bite, they'll suck HP from "down there" to heal themselves a lot.) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss Version?: No Tentacle Fiend , ???*(data pending. sounds more of like a summoned one from the Tentaclemancer Class but as a wild one with no master. need to confirm this later....hm...) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes (?) Boss version?: No Earth Primal , (a main boss of the well-developed PanRi mode created by Toonie. He is corrupted by a dark force and is fighting against his will. He can attack over wide areas! If successfully purged of the corruption, he will not only give you a new weapon, which is the Bastion of Earth, but also grant you access to your Homestead!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Water Primal , (the leader of the Water Sprites having gone corrupt by the same dark force of Pirxus, bad spelling alert sorry.... He is the second major boss of PanRi Mode, and can summon a cave Tsunami that causes major damage to groups of players. Stop this by stepping on rocks that are about to shoot a geyser before they erupt! It's also a prime objective to stop all of the weak, strange colored slimes from approaching him. Successful liberation also earns you the Staff of Cleansing Waters!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No Wind Primal , (the third corrupted, and perhaps most difficult boss and leader of the Wind Sprites clan in PanRi Mode as of now. He has quite a arsenal of moves and can cause major damage with two attacks; one being a massive tornado that hurts on impact if you don't get off of the platform, and 2nd is if you fall off. Although Feng the good Wind Sprite can save you from every fall, you still take damage so be careful! If you both do succeed on liberating him back to normal, he rewards you with the Zephyr Daggers!) Monster Spawner Summonable: Yes Boss version?: No _________________________ Things that can not be summoned by Monster Spawner: Barnacle , (a familiar trap monster from Tentacles in Space but is even better. They're found in Toonie's PanRi Mod around in caves and watery areas. A barnacle will not be noticed unless you look up or if you see a strange green looking 'rope'. If you touch it, it will grab you and pull you up. You can input the escape sequence to have it drop you before completely pulled up. If you are pulled up completely, it will open and dissolve your clothes which also lowers defense, then slip in and start to stuff you in a sexy way Hard to resist from how nice it looks unless you are very diligent, if you just allow it to finish, it'll inject tentacle goo into you which damages, interrupts and arouses you all at once at random times for a long while. This can stack too if you allow yourself to be stuffed by more barnacles). Can be spawner summonable, but only above ground. Monster Spawner Summonable: No Mushroom Tent , (a constant trap spawned by the Cock Goblin Shaman Boss of St 2.4 once he's been defeated before the Red Cock Goblin boss is down next. Fun little buggers you can just walk over and they start to stuff you from down there with no damage and fills arousal completely, then self-destructs after leaving a status where you've already been "shroomed" and prevents you from touching others yet for a while.) Monster Spawner Summonable: No ?Giant Suckerfish , (a very large suckerfish exclusive to Toonie's PanRi Mod who's actually a boss and can quietly drain your HP quickly without notice! Cannot be summoned by Monster Spawner.) Monster Spawner Summonable: No _________________________ *more coming soon! :) Category:Enemies and Bosses Category:Conpendium of Beasts Category:Beastdiary Category:GoThongs